A ilha parte um
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Um esbarrão, um acidente, presos em uma ilha sem nenhuma esperança de resgate. O que era mais provável que acabace acontecendo? Os dois se matarem, ou surgir uma grande paixão? E se algum dia conseguissem deixar a ilha, será que os dois continuariam junto


Nome da fanfic: A ilha – parte um

Nick do autor (a): Papillon

Sinopse: Um esbarrão, um acidente, presos em uma ilha sem nenhuma esperança de resgate. O que era mais provável que acabace acontecendo? Os dois se matarem, ou surgir uma grande paixão? E se algum dia conseguissem deixar a ilha, será que os dois continuariam juntos mesmo fora do pequeno paraíso perdido?

Número de capítulos enviados: Um capítulo

Status (Completa)

Nota da autora número um: Essa fic faz parte de uma trilogia, ela é a primeira (acho que da pra notar pelo "parte um"), todas três já estão escritas. Cada uma delas já possui um final, então quem quiser ler só esta, não perdera nada (apenas deixara de ganhar), postarei as outras nas semanas subseqüentes.

Nota da autora número dois: Sim, sim, eu sei, parece extremamente idiota a idéia deles dois numa ilha e tudo mais, alem de que "eu acho" já ter sido usada, nem que não fosse propriamente numa ilha, mas eu gostei particularmente de escrevê-la, e embora não seja uma comedia, me peguei rindo em varias partes enquanto escrevia, e enquanto dava uma revisada, então eu agradeceria imensamente se alguém se sujeitasse a lê-la, acho que se lerem ao menos ate que eles vão para a ilha, o que não demora nem um pouco (falando sério) acho que vão gostar, então, por favor, eu rezo, choro e imploro, leiam e não se arrependerão (ao menos é isso que acho).

Gina andava distraída pelos corredores do castelo, quando esbarrou em alguém, seus livros voaram parara todos os lados e ela foi jogada no chão. Olhou para cima desorientada, viu olhos cinzas, com um brilho de zombaria a fitá-la. Um sorriso confirmava o que os olhos já diziam, ele tinha feito de propósito, levantou-se furiosa.

Vai me pagar Malfoy – disse levantando-se, e apontando a varinha para ele, viu Malfoy pegar a dele para iniciar o duelo.

Tem certeza que sabe como usar isso Weasley? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico no rosto – Pensei que sua família tivesse decidido viver como trouxas... – um feitiço cortou o ar e o rosto de Malfoy, o sangue sujou suas vestes.

Ora sua idiota sabe quanto essa roupa custou, certamente nunca viu tanto dinheiro em sua vida – Malfoy cuspiu as palavras, Gina lançou outro feitiço, ele conseguiu se defender dessa vez, e atacou, nesse momento já tinha se formado ao redor dos dois um bando de alunos incentivando o duelo, uns gritando por Draco, outros por Gina, os feitiços cortavam o ar sem cessar.

O que esta acontecendo aqui? – gritou uma voz furiosa, a Professora McGonagall havia chegado – Eu perguntei o que esta acontecendo aqui? Certamente que não posso acreditar no que meus olhos vêem, novamente Weasley e Malfoy brigando, pensei que já tivessem idade suficiente para acabar com essas besteiras, mas estou vendo que não, e sinceramente tenho que confessar que não tenho mais paciência para vocês, creio que terei que levá-los para a sala do diretor. Quem sabe ele não possa fazer o que venho tentando fazer desde que vocês entraram no colégio, colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabecinha oca dos dois. Quem diria sexto e sétimo ano, e ainda fazendo esse tipo de coisas, dando um mau exemplo para os menores. E não faça esta cara Malfoy, não esta ouvindo nada mais do que merece, agora, por favor, me acompanhem.

Eles seguiram calados ate a sala do diretor, mas mesmo calados enviavam olhares de raiva um para o outro, McGonagall disse a senha "Grilos de caramelo", eles entraram, a sala esta vazia.

Que pena acho que teremos de ficar sem o castigo – disse Draco, dando meia volta.

Não dê nem mais um passo senhor Malfoy – ameaçou McGonagall – o diretor logo chegara, e dará a vocês o devido castigo, eu não poderei ficar com vocês a esperá-lo, pois tenho aulas a dar, espero que não haja mais brigas enquanto esperam, por via das duvidas é melhor me darem as varinhas.

O que? – perguntou Draco furioso – Ela é quase uma trouxa, não hesitara em me atacar à forma deles, poderá ate me morder – a malicia brilhou em seus olhos quando viu o ódio no olhar de Gina.

Azar o seu Malfoy. – disse McGonagall furiosa – E eu não a ofenderia tanto se fosse o senhor, ela tem muitos irmãos como o senhor mesmo gosta de alardear, talvez eles não gostem de saber das ofensas que o senhor dirige a irmã menor deles. As varinhas, por favor.

Eles entregaram as varinhas, e foram deixados a sós, Gina virou a cara assim que McGonagall saiu. Foi olhar os interessantes objetos que Dumbledore tinha em sua sala. Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre os dois, Malfoy ficou desconfortável e teve de quebrá-lo.

Tudo por sua causa – acusou Draco – agora ficarei em detenção – Gina não deu atenção, ficou a ignorá-lo, isso o irritou ainda mais – imagino que você não tenha nada melhor para fazer, afinal os pobres se divertem fazendo o que? – continuou sem reposta, ficou furioso, droga esta sendo ignorado por uma Weasley, devia ter decaído muito.

Merlim que lindo – soltou Gina, observava um lindo objeto, parecia ser apenas decorativo, uma cúpula de vidro que protegia uma ilha em miniatura com uma casinha perto da praia, estava caindo uma chuvinha brilhante na ilha e o mar avançava suavemente sobre a praia, era o trabalho mais lindo que Gina já tinha visto, perfeito, ia pegá-lo para olhar melhor, mas foi interrompida.

Afinal o que olha tanto – perguntou empurrando-a, olhou com desdém para a ilha na cúpula, depois estendeu a mão para pegá-la, Gina empurrou sua mão.

Eu vi primeiro – disse Gina.

Mas eu sou mais importante – protestou Draco, um ficou empurrando o outro, ate que os dois puseram as mãos na delicada cúpula, e puxaram, quase que instantaneamente sentiram um estranho, porem familiar puxão no umbigo, fecharam os olhos, e foram sugados girando sem parar ate que caíram em chão firme, quer dizer quase firme, caíram num atoleiro, estava chovendo, estavam ensopados, Gina tinha caído em cima de Draco.

Saia de cima de mim Weasley – gritou Draco para se fazer ouvir alem da chuva.

Com muito prazer – gritou Gina se levantando, Draco começou a se levantar também, mas ela fingiu que ia cair e deu um jeito de derrubá-lo novamente – opa desculpa – deu um sorriso amarelo.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco ignorando a provocação e se levantando – Viemos parar dentro do daquele treco.

Claro que não seu idiota – disse Gina pasma – era uma chave do portal.

Chave do portal? – perguntou Draco – O que Dumbledore quer com uma chave do portal para esse lugar?

Não sei – disse Gina -, e não me interessa o por que, eu só quero achar a chave e ir embora.

Eu acharei – disse Draco, com malicia – depois se lembrar mandarei alguém vir buscá-la.

Do que esta falando? – perguntou Gina furiosa – iremos embora os dois juntos.

Não se eu achar primeiro – disse começando a procurar.

Gina não pode acreditar no que ouvia, mas quando viu Draco procurando apressado começou a procurar também, remexendo na lama, as roupas da escola estavam todas sujas e grudavam no corpo, Gina não se importou, procurava febrilmente pelo lindo objeto causador de tantas confusões, ate que achou, mas infelizmente alguém achou ao mesmo tempo em que ela, alguém que era bem mais rápido. Gina saiu correndo atrás dele, pulou em suas costa, os dois caíram no chão embolando em toda aquela lama, Draco tentou imobilizá-la, mas era impossível Gina lutava por sua sobrevivência, e acertou vários murros no rosto de Malfoy antes dele conseguir pará-la.

Esta louca? O que esta fazendo? – perguntou espantado, seu nariz e sua boca sangravam.

Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha – acusou Gina.

Eu estava só brincando sua idiota – disse Draco – acha que deixaria você aqui, para que seus irmãos me matassem?

Acho sim – disse Gina furiosa.

Vou soltá-la, e nos dois iremos pegar na chave do portal ao mesmo tempo – disse Draco – você me ouviu bem?

Claro não sou idiota – disse Gina.

Não é o que parece – disse começando a se levantar, Gina o impediu, segurou forte suas veste e o manteve colado a si – o que há com você?

Olhe bem seu idiota - disse olhando para onde estava a chave do portal, um pequeno animalzinho, que Gina não pode identificar a distância estava próximo à chave, estava chegando mais perto, se tocasse eles estariam perdidos – o que faremos, temos que tirá-lo dali?

Não se mexa vou ver se acho uma pedra - disse Draco baixinho, o animalzinho estava a centímetros da chave. Gina sentiu Draco se mexendo por cima dela, lentamente tateando o chão, tentou evitar, mas acabou tendo pensamentos "impuros" – achei, continue parada – Draco arremessou a pedra, errou por muito, e só fez piorar tudo, o bichinho virou-se assustado e seu rabo bateu exatamente na chave do portal, Gina e Draco observaram boquiabertos, o animalzinho sumir, juntamente com suas esperanças de ir embora.

Seu idiota é tudo sua culpa – gritou Gina, empurrando ele para poder se levantar – vamos jogar a pedra, para que o bichinho bata na chave e morramos esquecidos aqui. Muito bem Malfoy – disse irônica, estava furiosa.

Minha culpa? – perguntou Draco também se levantando e indo atrás dela – Se não tivesse me atacado estaríamos seguros no castelo.

Se não tivesse me ameaçado eu não teria te atacado – cuspiu Gina.

Se não fosse uma Weasley eu não precisaria te ameaçar – disse Draco.

A culpa de termos vindo para cá é com certeza sua – disse Gina, tremia de tanta raiva – Se não tivesse me empurrado no corredor...

Se você não tivesse mexidos nos objetos de Dumbledore... – disse Draco.

Não vou ficar aqui para discutir com você – disse Gina – vou arranjar um jeito de ir embora, mas enquanto não conseguir... Não quero mais ver sua cara – disse Gina, indo na direção contraria a que Draco estava.

Por mim... Ótimo - disse Draco furioso, indo na direção contraria a que ela seguia, idiota, ia morrer sozinha, seria bem feito.

Draco olhou melhor onde estava, só tinha mato para qualquer lugar que olhasse, arvores altíssimas, coqueiros, bananeiras, de repente sentiu fome, olhou desiludido para as comidas, nunca conseguiria pegá-las, se ao menos a McGonagall não tivesse tirado sua varinha, droga, maldita situação em que se encontrava. Tudo por culpa dela, Weasley idiota... Então algo lhe ocorreu, aquele objeto estranho devia ser uma pequena replica do lugar onde estavam, então só podiam estar numa ilha, que ótimo, provavelmente não há população vivente aqui. De novo teve uma visão em sua mente da pequena ilha lembrou-se que havia uma pequena casinha, perto da praia, podia se abrigar ali. Talvez algum bruxo morasse lá, afinal para que Dumbledore queria uma chave do portal para um lugar desconhecido dos bruxos? Devia ter alguém morando na ilha. Pensou em começar a procurar a casinha, mas então se lembrou da Weasley, lembrou-se também dos murros que tinha levado dela, ainda sentia a dor, maldita Weasley... Draco tinha que achá-la, mas ela bem que merecia morrer de pneumonia nessa chuva, os irmãos dela vão me matar de ela morrer, droga, os irmãos dela que se estourem. Mais embora tivesse negado, a culpa era sua de estarem naquela situação. Voltou para buscá-la soltando maldiçoes.

Encontrou Gina encolhida se espremendo contra uma arvore na esperança de se proteger da chuva. Olhou irritada para ele quando se aproximou. E tentou ignorá-lo ate que este estivesse em frente a ela, quase se encostando.

É assim que pretende se proteger? – perguntou com um sorriso de desdém.

Tem alguma idéia melhor? – perguntou Gina, com raiva.

Acho que a chave do portal era uma replica menor desse lugar, acho que estamos numa ilha – disse Draco.

Que importância tem isso? – perguntou Gina.

Tinha uma pequena casinha perto da praia – disse Draco – pode haver alguém lá que possa nos ajudar.

Por que veio me contar isso? – perguntou Gina desconfiada.

Você morreria sem minha ajuda – disse Draco dando de ombros –, e seus irmãos me matariam se voltasse sem você.

Pra que lado acha que fica a casa? – perguntou Gina.

Acho que ao norte – disse Draco com a expressão fechada – mas não sei pra que lado é, teremos de arriscar.

Não fez sua lição de casa não é mesmo? – perguntou Gina, debochando dele.

Do que esta falando? – perguntou Draco.

O lado norte é pra lá – disse Gina apontando.

Como sabe pra onde fica o norte? – perguntou Draco espantado.

É muito simples – disse Gina – qualquer criança normal já fugiu de casa, e qualquer criança que já fugiu de casa precisa saber para onde fica as direções.

Eu nunca fugi de casa – disse Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Que você não é normal vê-se à distância – disse Gina, começando a seguir em direção ao norte.

Qual é a parte boa de ser normal? – perguntou Draco cinicamente – Se você quer dizer com normal, ser pobre... Você fugiu de casa para conseguir comida não foi? – perguntou cinicamente. Mal viu Gina virar-se e acerta-lhe uma tapa com toda a força no rosto.

Estou avisando-o Malfoy, não vou aturar suas brincadeirinhas aqui – disse Gina virando-se a andando mais rápido.

Você que começou – disse passando a mão onde ela tinha lhe acertado, onde essa pequena tinha conseguido tanta força, ela batia feito homem...

Depois de uma hora andando sem se falarem encontraram a praia, então se separaram para procurar a casa, foi Draco quem a achou, caindo aos pedaços, a despeito da situação em que se encontravam teve a educação de bater na porta. Ninguém veio atendê-lo, ele virou a fechadura e entrou, a casa estava obviamente abandonada. Um cheiro de maresia, misturado com velho e guardado invadiu as narinas de Draco. Estavam perdidos, não havia ninguém para ajudá-los, quanto tempo demoraria ate que começassem a procurá-los? Ate que os achassem? Iam morrer de fome ate que viessem resgatá-los. Saiu da casa e começou a gritar pela Weasley, ela apareceu rapidamente.

E então há alguém? – perguntou esperançosa.

Não – disse Draco, disfarçando o desespero que se abatera sobre ele – não a ninguém.

O que faremos então? – perguntou preocupada.

Acho que só podemos esperar que nos achem – disse Draco sem encará-la – ao menos temos onde nos abrigar.

Tem uma lareira – disse Gina - podemos nos aquecer.

Como vamos acendê-la sem mágica? – perguntou Draco.

Vamos dar uma olhada para vê se encontramos algo – disse Gina – mas feche a porta, esta muito frio.

Gina começou a revistar os cômodos da casa, que na verdade nem eram tantos, a casinha consistia em dois quadrados ligados, um grande onde ficava a cama, o fogão, a lareira, e uns poucos moveis, e o quadrado menor onde ficava o banheiro. Felizmente Gina achou um isqueiro mágico, Draco colocou umas toras que já estavam preparadas (por quem quer que tenha habitado aquele lugar lamentável), colocou-as na lareira e acendeu com o isqueiro mágico. Depois começou a tirar a roupa.

O que esta fazendo? – perguntou Gina assustada.

Não espera que eu fique com essas roupas molhadas, espera? – perguntou Draco irônico – Você deveria fazer o mesmo, não sei por que esta tão preocupada em tirar a roupa, não ha grande coisa para se olhar em você.

Gina viu ele tirar o casaco da sonserina, depois os sapatos, a gravata, a blusa e então a calça ficou só de cueca samba-canção, Draco embora não parecesse tinha um bom corpo, sem toda aquela roupa da escola dava-se para notar perfeitamente os músculos que a pratica do quadribol haviam lhe proporcionado, ele era terrivelmente branco, exatamente do jeito que Gina gostava, droga Gina, não pense besteiras, ele pode ate ter um belo corpo e um belo rosto, mas não passa de um idiota.

O que esta olhando Weasley? – perguntou Draco irônico – Nunca viu um homem de cuecas? Mesmo que nunca tenha experimentado os prazeres da cama... Com todos os irmãos que tem, já devia ter visto algum deles.

Quando você diz homem, com certeza não se refere a você não é mesmo? – disse Gina rindo, tentado disfarçar o quanto tinha ficado corada com o comentaria dele.

Você quer que eu lhe prove o quanto homem posso ser? – perguntou dando um passo na direção dela.

Se se aproximar um pouquinho mais, corto qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe classificar como homem num futuro próximo – ameaçou Gina.

Quem sabe outro dia então – disse Draco, rindo-se e estendendo as roupas perto do fogo, para depois ele mesmo sentar perto.

Droga - disse Gina depois de um tempo, tinha mesmo de tirar as roupas se não quisesse morrer de frio, começou a tirar a roupa, Draco se virou para observá-la com um trajeto de sorriso nos lábios – da para não olhar, por favor.

Não, não da – disse Draco – e a não ser que tenha algum jeito de me forçar...

Draco, juro que se um dia sairmos daqui, vai me pagar por tudo isso – disse Gina com ódio, voltando a tirar a roupa, tentando ignorar o riso de deboche que ele dava a cada peça que tirava.

Draco embora risse dela não podia evitar o pensamento de que ela era linda. Já tinha tido muitas mulheres maravilhosas, mas Gina era diferente, ela era pequena, era harmoniosa, parecia uma menininha que tinha se desenvolvido demais e ganhado seios e curvas, nada muito ofensivo, tudo suave, tudo no corpo dela sugeria carícias. Droga Draco pare de pensar besteiras, tarde demais, estava sentindo a região de baixo ventre latejar de desejo. Virou o rosto para não vê-la mais, quanto tempo teria de ficar sozinho com ela naquela ilha, quanto tempo poderia ficar com ela sem explodir de desejo? Sabia que toda vez que olhasse para ela, mesmo que estivesse vestida, se lembraria das curvas suaves, maldição só podia ser uma praga, morto de desejo por uma garota que não tinha nem onde cair morta, se é que havia um nível social que se pudessem colocar os Weasley, eles com certeza estava bem abaixo de qualquer ligação digna que os Malfoy pudessem fazer.

Draco esperou seu desejo passar, o que demorou muito, e só então resolveu se arriscar à olha-a. A Weasley esta sentada encolhida olhando hipnotizada para o fogo. As pernas cruzadas apertadas contras os seios, abraçava as pernas com muita força os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, ela batia o queixo de frio, se continuasse assim ia ficar doente. Levantou-se e foi procurar uma coberta no armário, pegou-a e jogou-a em cima de Gina, ela olhou para a coberta espantada, depois para Draco, este se sentou de volta a seu lugar e devolveu-lhe o olhar.

Obrigada – disse Gina baixinho após algum tempo.

De nada – Draco respondeu começando a encarar perdidamente o fogo.

Aos poucos foram ficando com a vista pesada, tinham andado um bom pedaço, não puderam mais se manter acordados, foram arriando por cima do tapete e dormiram, nem sentiram, mas aos poucos foram se mexendo no tapete. Movendo-se um em direção ao outro, ate que finalmente os corpos se acharam, e dormindo um se encaixou no outro, a partir daí nenhum dos dois mais se mexeu, tinham achado a posição ideal.

Gina acordou primeiro, era madrugada, demorou algum tempo ate entender onde estava, e mais um bom tempo ate perceber que dormia abraçada ao Malfoy, sua barriga deu uma cambalhota, a proximidade, a respiração dele em seu pescoço, o calor de seu corpo, como ele podia fazê-la sentir-se tão completa, Draco naquele momento não era mais Malfoy, era uma extensão dela mesma, respiravam no mesmo ritmo. Não queria romper essa ligação, mas não podia ficar ali, não era certo, se ficasse estaria mentindo para si mesma, fingindo que Malfoy era uma coisa que não era.

Gina se mexeu levemente para acordá-lo, não havia outro meio, Draco tirou o braço de cima dela, e bocejou, Gina se levantou rapidamente antes que ele percebesse como eles estavam dormindo, viu Draco olhar ao redor, e viu a compreensão baixar sobre ele.

Droga – xingou – pensei que fosse um sonho.

A chuva parou – disse Gina deslocada – as roupas estão secas.

Então devia vesti-las – disse Draco, com raiva por sentir desejo novamente quando viu que ela estava só de roupa de baixo – a menos que goste de ficar desfilando por ai seminua? – Viu arrependido ela correr para por a saia e a blusa da escola, ele também foi por a sua calça, mas ficou sem blusa, imaginou o calor que devia estar fazendo lá fora.

Estou com fome – reclamou Gina – o que vamos comer?

Ah deixe-me ver o que tem – disse Draco irônico – Ora, ah é mesmo, não há nada.

Estou falando serio engraçadinho – disse Gina com raiva.

O que conseguirmos arranjar – disse saindo da casa, o que essa Weasley estava provocando na sua cabeça, um simples olhar para aquele corpo mirrado, e ele tinha ficado transtornado, tudo bem sejamos justos Draco, o corpo dela esta longe de ser mirrado, mas mesmo assim não pode ficar com ela, e por que não? Por que ela esta bem abaixo de você. Nossa estou ficando realmente louco, deve ser toda essa areia e esse sol, ou o fato de que morreremos aqui esquecidos. Então talvez não haja problema nenhum em ficar com ela, se morreremos esquecidos aqui...

O que esta fazendo? Espere por mim – disse Gina correndo atrás dele.

Vamos conseguir água para beber – disse Draco.

Aonde? – perguntou alteando uma sobrancelha.

Deve haver algum lugar aqui em que haja água - disse Draco.

Mas vamos comer o que? – perguntou.

Vou ver se consigo pegar peixe – disse Draco.

Eu odeio peixe – disse Gina torcendo o nariz – não vou comer peixe.

Vai sim – disse Draco – é peixe ou morrer de fome.

Acho que escolho a fome – disse Gina.

Faça como quiser... – disse Draco apressando o passo.

Encontraram um pequeno lago a alguns minutos da casa Gina tirou a roupa agora sem tanta vergonha e mergulhou, nem percebeu os olhares de desejo que Draco lhe mandava, enquanto tentava pegar uns peixinhos pequenos que não davam nem pra preencher o buraco do dente. Quando julgou ter conseguido a quantidade necessária para os dois, chamou Gina para voltarem, ela se achava completamente esquecida do mundo brincando na água. Nunca tinha estado tão linda, os cabelos ruivos pareciam disputar com o sol quem brilhava mais, era com certeza uma cena que jamais esqueceria, odiou-se por ter de chamá-la.

O que esta fazendo Weasley? – perguntou zombeirão – Parece uma criança, a McGonagall estava certa sobre você...

O que quer de mim Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, estava tão feliz que não ia se deixar provocar.

Já consegui comida suficiente – disse, excluindo respostas impróprias que tinha se formado em sua mente - vamos voltar para comer.

Eu já disse que não comerei peixe Malfoy – disse Gina agora com raiva.

Vai morrer de fome então – avisou Malfoy – mesmo assim venha, já ficou ai tempo suficiente.

Viu Gina levantar da água, maldita imaginação que ficava lhe pregando peças, virou o rosto pra não vê-la. Caminharam juntos para casa e Gina sem dar sinal de que colocaria as roupas, Draco já estava ficando desconfortável, virou-se para ela.

Não vai por as roupas? – perguntou seco – Ou acha que é muito maravilhosa, para ficar desfilando por ai sem elas?

Estou esperando que meu corpo seque para não molhá-las – disse Gina tranqüila – por que se incomoda tanto Malfoy?

Por que embora você não seja bonita de se olhar Weasley, eu sou homem – disse Draco – e uma mulher sem roupa causa sensações, então seria ótimo se colocasse sua maldita roupa.

Gina corou violentamente. E correu a colocar suas roupas. Sensações? O Malfoy estava tento sensações com relação a ela? Caminhou morta de vergonha com a cabeça baixa ate a casa, e quando entraram evitou fazer contato visual com ele viu Malfoy tratar dos peixes, e assá-los, depois de um tempo estava pronto o almoço, tinham gastado toda a manha para pegar os míseros peixinhos.

Draco pegou os peixes assados pos em dois pratos sobre a mesa, tinha percebido que a Weasley estava toda envergonhada depois que tinha dito aquelas coisas, bem feito para ela, pensar que podia andar por ai sem roupa sem despertar a sua masculinidade.

A comida esta pronta – disse secamente, não viu Gina fazer movimento para ir a mesa e continuou – se não comer vai morrer, será que é tão burra que não entende isso?

Já disse que não vou comer – disse Gina furiosa, saindo da casa, Draco contra a sua vontade foi atrás dela, estava morto de fome e cada vez mais furioso, tinha pescado a comida, tratado a comida, preparado a comida, e ela simplesmente não ia comer... Droga de Weasley.

E o que vai comer senão o peixe? – perguntou Malfoy debochando – Imagino que a areia tem um gosto pior do que o do peixe.

Vou subir em alguma arvore – disse Gina – e comer alguma fruta, talvez ate traga uma para você.

Você vai morrer isso sim – disse Draco, contra a sua vontade ficou preocupado – não vai conseguir, vai cair e se machucar.

Que te importa isso? – disse Gina já ia entrar na floresta.

Não me importa em nada, morra se quiser – disse Draco, virando-se e voltando para a casa.

Draco comeu sem sentir o gosto de tão furioso que estava com ela, tomara que morra, tomara que caia de uma arvore, quebre o pescoço e morra, mesmo assim guardou o prato dela para quando ela chegasse. Escureceu e Gina não voltou, Draco estava morto de preocupação, já era tempo dela ter desistido e voltado, maldita teimosia Weasley, ia sair para procurá-la, mas quando abriu a porta ela tinha acabado de chegar, estava toda arranha, descabelada, e suja, mas tinha um sorriso enorme de vitória nos lábios. Draco não entendeu o porque, ela não trazia nada consigo.

Onde estava? – perguntou mais furioso que preocupado agora – Por que esta nesse estado?

Por causa disso – disse Gina apontando para as hordas de frutas que se achavam do lado de fora da casa – eu consegui, satisfeito? – e as duras penas. Nem sabia como tinha conseguido trazer tudo aquilo, mas trouxera... Bananas, mangas, cocos e todo um sortilégio de pequenas frutinhas que ela não conhecia.

Parabéns. - disse com desagrado – Mas não duvidei realmente que conseguiria, não depois de anos lutando por comida na sua casa – sentiu pela segunda vez a mão de Gina voar para seu rosto e acerta-lhe uma tapa, sua face ardeu.

Já disse que não me ofenderá aqui Malfoy – disse Gina se retirando furiosa.

Aonde vai? – perguntou Draco alisando a face.

Vou ao lago – Gina disse sem olhar para trás.

Droga de Weasley – disse Draco, voltando a entrar na casa, não sem antes pegar uma fruta para comer, ainda bem que ela era tão cabeça dura, não queria nem imaginar, ficar dias e dias só comendo peixe.

Draco cansou-se daquela casa e foi para praia olhar o mar, só tinha o visto em raríssimas vezes, sentou-se na areia e deixou o pensamento divagar, acabou arriando aos pouquinhos e entrando naquele estagio do sono, em que se esta meio acordado e meio dormindo, sua mente foi invadida por pensamentos desagradáveis. Como sairiam daquele lugar? Ate que a resposta lhe chegou, como poderá se esquecer, ele podia desaparatar, e levar a Weasley com ele. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para casa, ela ainda não tinha chegado, foi ate o lago, quase morreu com o que viu.

Weasley, Weasley – chegou gritando, mas parou quando viu que ela estava completamente nua, não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos seios pequenos e rijos, Gina queria se mover, morta de vergonha, mas não pôde, viu ele olhar seu corpo de cima a baixo, mas estava paralisada.

Me... Desculpe-me – disse Draco se virando – Eu... Eu não queria, não pretendia...

O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Gina quando se vestiu completamente, e recuperou a voz.

Eu... Acho que encontrei o meio de irmos embora – disse Draco, se virou para encará-la, Gina estava rubra – Eu posso desaparatar, e levar você comigo.

Por que não pensou nisso antes seu idiota? – perguntou furiosa.

Ora eu me esqueci – disse Draco se desculpando.

Vamos logo quero sair daqui – disse Gina.

Segure em meu braço com força – disse Draco.

Gina segurou, Draco se concentrou, mas nada aconteceu, tentou novamente, nada novamente.

Espere seu idiota, não esta tentando aparatar em Hogwarts esta? – perguntou Gina – Porque não se pode aparatar nem desaparatar em Hogwarts.

Eu sei disso – disse Draco com raiva por não estar funcionando – estava tentando Hogsmeade.

Tente outro lugar – disse Gina, viu Draco fazê-lo sem resultados – talvez não consiga me levar, tente sozinho, depois poderá avisá-los para vir me buscar.

Tem certeza? – perguntou Draco preocupado.

Tenho, é o único meio – Gina disse, viu Draco tentar novamente e não conseguir – eu não entendo, tem certeza que sabe aparatar?

Claro que sei Weasley, eu passei de primeira – disse Draco orgulhoso.

Então só há uma resposta – disse Gina, o desespero se apoderando de seus olhos, junto com lagrimas que escorreram por sua face – não se pode aparatar, nem desaparatar da ilha, estamos perdidos.

Ora Weasley, não estamos muito pior do que estávamos – disse Draco querendo consolá-la meio sem jeito, deu umas palminhas em seu ombro, mas não estava preparado para o que aconteceu depois, Gina jogou-se sem seus braços e se espremeu contra ele, soluçando sem parar, Draco ficou imóvel, o que faria, tinha-a exatamente onde queria e não podia fazer nada, tentou afastar pensamentos impróprios, ela esta desesperada Draco deixe de ser um cretino, esta lhe abraçando apenas por desespero, nada mais, então ao menos corresponda ao abraço seu idiota. Foi o que fez, abraçou-a forte, ate que ela se recuperasse, e por um bom tempo mesmo depois disso. Quando se soltaram Gina virou-se de costas para ele, estava rubra, como pudera ficar tão entregue? Chorar assim nos braços dele?

Desculpe-me – disse baixinho – agi como uma boba.

Eu não me importo – disse Draco baixinho também, estendeu a mão e alisou os cabelos dela, viu Gina se encolher, retirou a mão rapidamente – estou acostumado a menininhas bobas.

Isso não acontecera de novo – disse Gina, virou-se e foi embora, Draco a seguiu, não se falaram novamente ate o dia seguinte.

Gina acordou cedo pela amanha, mas mesmo assim não encontrou Draco, foi ate a praia, e viu ele fitando o mar, lutou contra a vontade e ir ate lá falar com ele, mas perdeu, e quando deu por de si, já estava do lado dele.

Nunca tinha visto o mar antes de vir para cá? - perguntou Gina trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

Claro que já tinha – disse Draco ofendido – minha família tem recurso, já viajei para todos os lugares conhecidos pelo homem.

Sua família ser rica não quer dizer nada para mim, Malfoy – disse Gina irritada – talvez possa impressionar outras pessoas com isso, mas não a mim. Minha família pode não ser rica, mas nós já viajamos bastante, então não vejo grande diferença entre ter dinheiro e não ter.

A diferença é que você tem que usar livros e veste usadas, você tem que economizar o dinheiro – disse Draco desdenhoso – e eu não, sempre tive tudo o que quis.

E isso lhe fez feliz? – perguntou Gina – Por que usar vestes e livros de segunda mão não me deixa infeliz.

Como pode ser feliz sendo pobre? – perguntou Draco.

Sou feliz por que não dou valor a bens materiais – disse Gina tranqüila – tenho saúde, toda a comida que possa desejar, irmãos e pais que me amam, tudo o que desejo eu tenho, minha felicidade só é nublada quando uns idiotas me dizem coisas ofensivas, mas eu não costumo levar isso muito a serio.

Os idiotas se resumem a mim e os garotos da sonserina? – perguntou sem se ofender.

O que você acha? – perguntou Gina, alteando uma sobrancelha.

Acho que implico com você porque quero a sua felicidade – disse Draco antes que pudesse se deter, nunca imaginara que fosse dizer isso para ninguém, confessar que era infeliz, e ainda mais a Weasley, e ainda confessar que sentia inveja da felicidade dela. Odiou a expressão de piedade que apareceu no rosto dela.

Não preciso da sua pena – disse secamente, indo embora.

Gina deixou ele ir, não podia fazer nada por ele, não queria a sua ajuda, e mesmo que quisesse não havia o que ela poderia fazer por ele, ao menos era o que ela pensava...

Encontrou Draco na casa quando voltou, já era hora do almoço e estava com fome, resolveu fingir que nunca tinha ouvido o que Draco lhe dissera, seria melhor assim, ao menos ele não ficaria envergonhado.

Você já comeu? – perguntou em tom casual – Acho que talvez pudéssemos caçar depois do almoço.

Como iríamos caçar? – perguntou Draco – Sem varinhas?

Tem armas de caça trouxas, atrás da casa – disse Gina – podíamos aprender a usá-las, você só esta comendo frutas e peixe, mas eu nem peixe como, acho que poderíamos variar um pouco.

Não vou caçar a maneira trouxa, já basta estar vivendo como um – disse Draco com desagrado.

Faça como quiser – disse Gina dando de ombros – agora não vai comer da minha comida.

Muito gentil de sua parte avisar – disse Draco -, mas isso não vai mudar minha resposta, tente não se matar enquanto tenta pega algum animal.

Deixe comigo – disse Gina piscando marota para ele, conseguiu arrancar um sorriso enviesado de Draco – sabe Malfoy se quisesse vir comigo, mesmo que sem ajudar, só para me defender no caso de algum animal selvagem me atacar, talvez eu cogitasse a possibilidade de deixá-lo comer da minha comida.

Esta me convidando para uma excursão pela mata? – perguntou Malfoy achando aquilo engraçado – E tudo o que teria de fazer é dar minha vida para salvar a sua, caso uma besta saltitante aparecesse para devorá-la? Nossa uma proposta tentadora. Sabe? Acho que vou aceitar.

Então almoce rápido – disse Gina feliz – senão só voltaremos a tempo do café da manha.

Eles comeram e partiram, a arma trouxa da qual Gina tinha falado era um arquiflecha, bastante rudimentar que o antigo dono tinha deixado do lado de fora da casa, passaram um bom tempo andando ate que vissem algum animal que poderiam considerar como caça. Gina pegou o arquiflecha apontou, atirou e errou, ouviu uma risadinha de deboche de Draco, o animalzinho saiu correndo. Depois de um tempo acharam outro, Gina errou novamente, ouviu a risadinha de Draco novamente virou-se para ele.

Acha que pode fazer melhor? – perguntou furiosa, oferecendo o arco.

Claro que posso, ainda estão para inventar uma coisa que os Malfoy não façam melhor que os Weasley – disse pegando o arco – agora veja e aprenda...

Draco mirou, e para o profundo ódio de Gina acertou, Draco olhou para ela cheio de si.

Sorte de principiante – disse com raiva – vamos pegar logo o bichinho e ir para casa.

Não precisa ficar com raiva – disse rindo-se – eu deixo você comer da minha comida, e se se comportar direitinho posso ate te ensinar a atirar.

Ensinar a atirar? – perguntou Gina – Quer dizer que você já sabia atirar? Por que fez tanto caso de caçar ao modo trouxa.

Eu pensei que fosse espingarda, a arma da qual você estava falando, uma coisa horrível, estraga toda a carne do animal – disse Draco -, mas o arquiflecha é um esporte muito praticado pelas altas camadas bruxas, você não poderia saber, nunca freqüentou tais meios.

Deixando as ofensas de lado – disse Gina controlando a raiva – você pode realmente me ensinar a atirar?

Vou pensar no seu caso – disse começando a andar de volta para casa.

Você prometeu – reclamou ela – disse que ia me ensinar.

Eu não me lembro de ter dito isso – disse Draco rindo – lembro de ter dito que talvez fosse lhe ensinar, caso se comportasse.

E o que seria considerado por você bom comportamento? – perguntou alteando uma sobrancelha.

Poderia começar fazendo todas as minhas vontades – disse Draco começando -, me chamar de senhor Malfoy, fazer tudo o que eu lhe ordenar, fazer...

Espere, espere – disse Gina interrompendo – esqueça prefiro ficar sem saber atirar.

Ora Weasley estava só brincando – disse Draco – não há nada mais interessante para fazer nessa ilha estúpida, então acho que posso lhe ensinar a atirar.

E não teria de fazer nada pra você? – perguntou desconfiada.

Não – disse Draco – a não ser preparar o jantar hoje.

Eu aceito – disse Gina apertando a mão de Draco.

Depois que jantaram foram passear na praia. Tinham entrado meio que em uma trégua, pararam as ofensas, os xingamento as palavras de sentido duvidoso, sentaram-se na areia e ficaram calados escutando o barulho da noite.

Sabe, estou começando a gostar daqui – suspirou Gina – e você?

Prefiro o mundo civilizado – viu Gina fazer uma expressão de tristeza – imagino que para você deve ser maravilhoso aqui. Os Weasley devem estar acostumados com a mata.

Você vai começar de novo? – perguntou Gina ameaçando-o com a mão erguida como se fosse lhe dar outro tapa na cara.

Eu gostaria de ver você tentar – desafiou Draco, viu a mão voar em sua direção, mas estava preparado, parou-a antes que esta encontrasse seu rosto, Gina levantou a outra para acerta-lhe, Draco segurou a outra mão, e deu um sorriso de deboche para ela.

E então Weasley – disse Draco – o que vai fazer agora?

Gina puxou as mãos com força tentando se soltar foi inútil, Draco era mais forte, continuou tentando ate que teve de parar e respirar.

Solte-me – disse Gina furiosa – eu ordeno me solte.

E desde quando Malfoy recebe ordem de Weasley? – perguntou Draco rindo.

Desde que eu vou matá-lo se não me soltar – ameaçou Gina.

Você não esta em condições de fazer ameaças – disse Draco continuando a rir.

Gina começou a se debater como se estivesse possuída, foi tão forte que o único jeito que Draco achou para mantê-la presa foi montar sobre ela.

Sai de cima de mim – gritou Gina.

Ou você vai fazer o que? – desafiou novamente Draco.

Gina tentou morder suas mãos, ele prendeu as mãos dela acima da cabeça.

E agora Weasley? – perguntou Draco – O que será de você? Completamente sujeita a mim, posso fazer o que quiser com você, esta completamente indefesa.

O que quer para me soltar? – perguntou Gina, furiosa por ter de se humilhar.

Agora sim você entendeu quem manda aqui – disse Draco –, finalmente podemos conversar direito. – Draco olhou melhor para ela, estava só brincando, pensara em pedir uma coisa boba, só para irritá-la, mas tendo-a assim completamente sujeita a sua vontade... – Quero um beijo Weasley.

O que? – perguntou Gina, não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

Eu quero um beijo para deixá-la ir – repetiu impassível.

Nunca – disse Gina virando o rosto.

Sabe como é, não é mesmo? Temos a noite toda, e alem... – disse Draco – eu podia ate roubar, mas estou pedido...

Por que quer um beijo meu? – perguntou Gina – Você disse que me achava horrível.

Bem, na falta de uma garota melhor, acho que posso me conformar com você – disse Draco.

Esta bem – disse Gina, impassível.

O que você disse? - Draco fez-se se surdo.

Eu dou um beijo em você – disse Gina mais alto.

Draco aproximou-se devagar, podia sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto, estava descompassada, seus lábios encostaram de leve nos dela, Gina entreabriu mais os lábios, e as línguas se encontraram, quentes, delicadas, como nunca Gina pudera esperar, tão suave, tão delicado, quase uma brisa passando, ele soltou seu braços, e repousou a mão em seu rosto, o toque do vento, a outra mão entrou em seus cabelos, parecia que tudo estava acontecendo em câmara lenta, à delicadeza dos movimentos, ele parecia temer quebrá-la com um movimento mais brusco, e então ele a soltou gentilmente, saiu de cima dela, Gina tinha meio que ficado paralisada, quando voltou a si, se lembrou das condições sobre as quais tinha aceitado aquele beijo, e não pode evitar, deu um chute na virilha de Malfoy, viu ele se dobrar de dor, levantou-se rapidamente.

Nunca mais faça chantagem comigo – disse furiosa e foi embora.

Que garota louca – conseguiu dizer, quando recuperou a voz, mas não estava com raiva, o chute valeu o beijo, com certeza que valeu...

Demorou a voltar para a casa, esse tempo que gastou na praia usou para prender em sua mente cada segundo daquele beijo, queria tudo em sua mente, ia guardar para sempre. A suavidade de sua boca, a hesitação e o medo com que ela beijara, queria tudo dela, tudo. Mesmo que fosse uma Weasley sem eira nem beira, ao menos a lembrança do beijo dela lhe bastaria, apenas isso seria o suficiente.

Foi caminhando lentamente de volta a casa, a Weasley não falou nem olhou para ele pelo resto da noite, não se importou amanha ela voltaria a lhe falar...

Gina acordou furiosa, passara à noite sonhando com o beijo que Malfoy havia lhe dado, e pior, sonhara que ele tinha ido "alem do beijo". Olhou para onde ele dormia, droga não tinha nada para fazer, se ele estivesse acordado ao menos poderia forçá-lo a dar as aulas que lhe prometera. Resolveu sair para clarear a mente, voltou duas horas depois e ele ainda estava dormindo. Ficou furiosa, encheu um copo com água e jogou na cara dele.

Que raios esta acontecendo? – perguntou Draco saltando da cama.

Pra mim você ia passar a amanha toda dormindo – disse Gina.

Por que jogou água em mim? – perguntou Draco quando entendeu o que se passava – Esta maluca?

Quero as aulas que você me prometeu – exigiu Gina.

Não podia esperar que eu acordasse? – perguntou com raiva.

Esperei por duas horas – se queixou.

E por que a água? – perguntou Draco – Há outros meios de se acordar alguém.

Ainda estou com raiva por ontem – disse torcendo o nariz.

Serio? – perguntou Draco sorrindo – Engraçado ontem você pareceu gostar.

Você esta pedindo por outro chute – disse Gina furiosa.

E você por outro beijo - disse se aproximando.

Gina pegou um pedaço de tora para a lareira e ameaçou.

Aproxime-se um pouco mais e saberá o que peço – disse.

Esta bem espertinha. Lavarei o rosto e iremos praticar – disse Draco se rendendo.

Foram para detrás da casa, Draco pegou o arco, fez um risco na parede na mesma altura que seu ombro, depois levou Gina para uma boa distancia do alvo e parou.

Segure –disse lhe passando o arco e a flecha se posicionou atrás dela, pegou as mãos delas e posicionou a flecha da maneira adequada, e o arco numa boa altura, e da primeira vez ele mesmo atirou usando as mãos dela.

Tente não se aproveitar – disse Gina, antes dele atirar.

Agora tente você – disse Draco soltando-a, ele tinha acertado exatamente no alvo, contra sua vontade ficou impressionada – levante mais o arco.

Deixe-me fazer sozinha esta bem – disse Gina com raiva.

Se quiser fazer sozinha então não me acorde mais – disse fingindo que ia embora.

Espere – disse largando a flecha e segurando o seu braço – me desculpe, preciso de sua ajuda.

Assim esta bem – disse Draco – agora, se conseguir acertar o alvo ainda hoje lhe dou outro beijo – falou isso quando Gina atirava, e a flecha foi parar a metros do alvo.

Acho que não ganhara beijo – disse Draco seriamente –, não se continuar assim.

Não quero beijo nenhum – disse revoltada – e só parou tão longe por que você me distraiu.

Pare de falar e tente novamente – disse Draco, se esforçando para não rir.

Já vou, já vou – disse chateada, errou novamente agora por bem menos, tentou mais diversas vezes, Draco sempre a corrigia, mas quando chegava na hora de atirar sempre fazia do seu jeito, ate agora não acertara nenhuma vez o alvo, embora já tivesse chegado muito perto, já estava quase na hora de almoço e teriam de fazer uma pausa, mas ela insistiu em atirar mais uma vez.

Se quiser atire – disse Draco -, mas veja se faz exatamente como lhe disse, vejamos se consegue vencer ao orgulho Weasley ao menos uma vez, e atirar como mandei a manhã toda, tenho certeza que se fizer isso conseguira acertar.

Draco colocou o arco na posição certa, e a flecha também, Gina ia mudar a posição na hora de atirar, mas o ouviu falar.

Faça do meu jeito ao menos uma vez – disse tranqüilo, Gina não pode resistir, fez do jeito dele, e acertou.

Agora sua recompensa – disse Draco quando ela ia comemorar.

O que? – perguntou Gina esquecida. Quando deu por si já estava com os lábios colados nos de Draco. Ele explorava sua boca suavemente, como antes, envolveu sua cintura, deslizou a mão por suas costa. Gina viu-se completamente envolvida por Malfoy. Ate que finalmente alcançou forças para resistir, e se separou dele bruscamente. Quando recuperou o fôlego deu-lhe uma tapa na cara.

Isso esta se tornando um mal habito – disse Draco acariciando o rosto.

Nunca mais me beije Malfoy – disse Gina, saindo furiosa e entrando na casa batendo a porta.

Draco foi atrás dela, forçando-se a não rir, entrou na casa fazendo cara de serio. Encontrou-a quebrando os escassos objetos da casa.

Afinal por que ficou tão furiosa Weasley? – perguntou Draco – Não tínhamos combinado que essa seria sua recompensa?

Eu não combinei nada – disse Gina – você decidiu fazer e fez.

E você gostou –Draco acusou sorrindo.

Não, não e não – disse Gina furiosa - mil vezes não, eu não gostei, eu não queria, a responsabilidade é toda sua.

Certo, - disse Draco – eu aceito a responsabilidade, agora podemos voltar a nos beijar?

Dê mais um passo, e eu o mato – disse Gina pegando um objeto para jogar.

Isso não me impedira – disse Draco, começou a avançar, Gina atirou, Draco conseguiu desviar, e a pegou em seus braços sem beijá-la. Gina se debateu.

Por que resiste? Se esta exatamente onde deseja estar – perguntou Draco.

Eu preferiria estar morta a esta em seus braços – rugiu Gina tentando se soltar.

Usa a palavra morte com muita facilidade – disse Draco, ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, ela sem notar entreabriu os seus para recebê-lo. Draco parou e se afastou quando ela fez isso – como pode dizer que não quer, quando eu só tenho que me aproximar um pouquinho e você se entrega – disse largando-a.

Eu odeio você Malfoy. Odeio. – disse Gina furiosa – Não vou falar com você, ate que nos tirem daqui.- Gina saiu da casa.

Draco caiu na gargalhada, Gina escutou e voltou ainda mais furiosa.

Do que esta rindo? Seu idiota pare de rir – mandou Gina –, pare de rir, não esta me ouvindo? – Gina avançou para cima dele, e começou a esmurrar cada centímetro do corpo dele que suas mãos alcançavam – Pare, estou mandando, pare.

Draco prendeu as mãos dela atrás das costas e a beijou, dessa vez diferente de antes, foi um beijo de puro desejo, sem as delicadezas de antes, era muito mais selvagem, muito mais sensual, Gina começou a corresponder à altura, deixou a boca de Draco e começou a beijar seu pescoço, ouviu Draco gemer baixinho, voltou para sua boca, à violência com que se beijavam era tal, que manchas vermelhas começaram a surgir na pele deles, Draco a jogou na cama e foi para cima dela, tirou sua blusa, depois o sutiã, beijou os seios, arrancando gemidos de Gina, isso pareceu aumentar-lhe ainda mais o desejo, levantou a saia de Gina.

Espere Draco, espere – disse Gina, sua respiração estava descompassada – não podemos fazer isso.

O que? – perguntou sem acreditar – Por que não?

Simplesmente não podemos – disse Gina pegando a blusa para cobrir os seios nus, era uma maneira difícil de dizer isso, principalmente quando se achava de pernas abertas com Draco entre elas preparado para... – não seria certo, eu sou uma Weasley, e você... Bem você é um Malfoy, não devia rolar, não vai rolar...

Vai me deixar nesse estado por causa de sobrenomes – disse Draco, implorante – se faz tanta questão eu mudo meu...

Estou falando sério – Gina falou, mas parecia usar toda a sua força para manter aquela posição – é melhor você sair para eu colocar minhas roupas.

Droga – xingou Draco desistindo, saiu de junto dela.

Gina sua idiota olhe só para o que quase fez, repreendeu-se enquanto tentava com as mãos tremendo de desejo contido colocar as roupas, se algum dia volta-se para o castelo certamente seria morta, seus irmãos sentiriam o cheiro no ar do que quase fizera, mas ele lhe fazia sentir coisas que jamais sentira, ele provocava seu desejo como ninguém nunca fizera, despertava seu corpo. Raios havia tantos homens no mundo, por que justamente ele? Calma Gina é só a situação, esta precisando de apoio por que esta perdida numa ilha sem nenhuma esperança de ser resgatada, por isso sente atração por ele, não há nada mais do que isso. Mas ele tem um beijo tão gostoso...

Merda! – exclamou furiosa, ia tomar um banho no lago para aliviar a mente.

Gina passou o resto do dia e ate a noite no lago, não queria encarar Draco, não queria voltar a sentir o desejo que sabia que sentiria se o visse novamente, alem do que ele devia estar furioso com ela por tê-lo deixado daquele jeito... Apesar da fome só voltou para casa quase de meia noite, assim tinha a garantia de que ele estaria dormindo quando chegasse. Entrou na casa em silêncio e como esperava Draco estava dormindo, resolveu ir dormir sem comer, corria o risco de fazer barulho e acordar Draco.

Draco acordou primeiro que Gina. Tinha dormido cedo para não ter de encará-la quando chegasse, seria bastante constrangedor olhar para o rosto dela depois do que quase acontecera, era melhor ficar o mínimo de tempo possível em sua companhia, se a Weasley não tivesse o parado a tempo, teriam formado um laço que dificilmente poderia ser rompido, um Malfoy junto com uma Weasley seria engraçado se não estivesse acontecendo com ele. Voltou para casa na hora do almoço achou estranho, Gina ainda estava na cama, não queria se aproximar, talvez ela só tivesse chegado tarde ontem e quisesse dormir mais um tempo, mas a manha inteira? Achou melhor conferir. Sentou na cama dela, Gina estava toda coberta, e fazia um calor de rachar os miolos.

Weasley – chamou, não obteve resposta – Weasley você já dormiu demais, vamos levante para comer – Gina continuou calada, sacudiu ela levemente por cima da coberta, não obteve resultado, mas os cabelos ruivos caíram sobre o rosto dela, Draco estendeu a mãos para colocá-los no lugar, seus dedos tocaram o rosto dela, estava a arder em febre, o coração de Draco disparou em alarme, febre não, febre não sua mente gritou, não tinha como cuidar dela, como poderia lhe dar uma poção para se curar, a Weasley corria risco, um desespero se abateu sobre ele, o que fazer?

Gina, Gina, acorde Gina, vamos, é só abrir os olhos – disse Draco, nem reparou que a chamava pelo primeiro nome, puxou o corpo desfalecido para seu colo, assustou-se, ela parecia morta – Gina, Gina...

Draco – disse, a voz fraca, parecia não vê-lo, embora estivesse bem a sua frente – Draco onde você esta?

Estou aqui – disse desesperado – fique acordada Gina, por favor, não feche os olhos, por favor, fique comigo.- Gina fechou os olhos e não falou mais.

Gina, Gina – chamou, sacudiu-a em desespero – Gina...

Estou com frio – queixou-se.

Draco correu para pegar mais cobertores, embalou Gina ate que só a cabeça dela ficasse do lado de fora, pegou-a nos braços, ficou com ela na cama, não a deixou nem um minuto, como isso tinha acontecido, ela estava ótima ontem? Via se a temperatura dela baixava de dez em dez minutos, não estava obtendo resultados. E então tudo piorou, Gina começou a tremer, sem parar, os dentes dela batiam, e ela murmurava coisas incoerente, chamava por ele, pedia que ele não a deixasse, ate que Draco não pode mais agüentar, tirou os cobertores dela, agora era a hora do tratamento de choque, começou a desabotoar a blusa, tirou a saia e as roupas íntimas, tentou não pensar em como ela lhe mataria se soubesse o que estava fazendo. Tirou suas próprias roupas, a exceção da cueca. Levou-a para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, e entrou debaixo da água com ela, a água estava congelando, não sabia direito por que fazia isso, mas já ouvira seu pai desdenhar dos trouxas algo sobre eles curarem seus doentes de febre assim, seu pai chamara-os de selvagens por conta disso, mas se isso curasse Gina, ele não se importava de ser selvagem. Gina abriu os olhos, pareceu vê-lo pela primeira vez desde que tinha adoecido. Apertou-a com mais força contra seu corpo, ficou com ela durante dez minutos de baixo da água, depois saiu com ela nos braços, Gina tinha recuperado a consciência, mas não conseguia se manter em pé sentou-a na cama, embrulhou-a com a coberta, depois foi se secar, de costas para ela tirou a cueca e colou a calça da escola.

Bela bunda – ouviu a voz fraca dizer, seu coração se encheu de felicidade, ela ia viver...

Você não fica atrás – disse Draco rindo-se.

Não foi o que me disse antes – disse Gina – quero água, minha garganta esta seca.

Eu menti – disse Draco pegando um copo de água, levou para ela – você é linda – agachou-se junto dela e entregou a água.

Viu-a beber, não falou mais nada, estendeu a mão para sentir a temperatura ainda estava febril, mas não estava ruim como antes.

Eu estou nua? – perguntou Gina com indiferença.

Esta – disse Draco, viu a mão livre de Gina vir em direção ao seu rosto, não havia qualquer força nesse tapa.

Por que isso? – perguntou Draco sorrindo.

Pra não perde o habito – disse entregando o copo para ele, Draco beijou os lábios dela suavemente, sentiu ele se entreabrirem para recebê-lo, Draco colocou o copo no chão, e apoiou a mão no rosto dela gentilmente, explorou a boca macia, Gina foi deitando aos pouquinhos, Draco foi caindo sobre ela, explorando o corpo e a boca dela, os seios ficaram expostos, começou a beijá-los, ouviu Gina murmura em seu ouvido.

Eu quero você – disse e então voltou a beijar os lábios, mas Draco se afastou gentilmente.

Eu não posso – disse triste, recuperando a razão – você esta delirando ainda, vai me odiar quando ficar boa.

Não – disse Gina balançando a cabeça – eu sei o que quero, quero você.

Tem certeza? – perguntou hesitante. Viu Gina assentir.

Draco voltou a beijá-la suavemente, tirou o resto do cobertor que a cobria, beijou os seios alvíssimos, o ventre, depois subiu para o pescoço, queria sentir o gosto daquele corpo de uma só vez. Sentiu as mãozinhas em suas calças tentando desabotoar, ajudou-a, tirou a calça, deitou sobre ela.

Quero você agora – disse ela em seu ouvido, Draco se encaixou entre as pernas, a penetrou.

Gina sentiu a dor se misturar com o prazer em seu corpo, gemeu baixinho no ouvido dele, Draco então começou, arremetidas lentas e longas, entrando nela, possuindo-a, preenchendo-a por completo, depois foi aumentando de velocidade, aumentando o ritmo, aumentando o prazer, então tudo isso se tornou excessivo e explodiu na mente dos dois ao mesmo tempo, Gina sentiu o líquido quente entrando dentro dela, e os corpos param exaustos, abraçados, satisfeitos. Dormiram.

Gina acordou mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, antes de Draco, estava morta de fome, não podia se levantar, ele estava dormindo sobre ela, a respiração regular, sentiu pena de acordá-lo, mas então seu estomago roncou, Draco acordou.

O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou esfregando os olhos.

Tenho fome – queixou-se Gina.

Draco olhou para ela, seu sorriso se abriu, beijou-lhe o lábio.

Vou pegar comida para você – disse se levantando – é melhor que não levante.

Deixe comigo – disse Gina se espreguiçando na cama como uma gata, alheia a sua nudez.

Muito folgada você – disse Draco, não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo dos lábios.

Eu estou convalescente – disse fazendo bico. – mereço todos os cuidados que possa me oferecer.

Senhorita convalescente – disse Draco debochando – será que poderia me dizer o que a deixou tão doente, pensei que fosse morrer.

Eu praticamente passei o dia de molho no lago – disse Gina.

O que seria de você, sem mim para lhe cuidar – disse Draco brincando, levou as frutas cortadas no prato para ela.

Saiba senhor convencido – disse Gina – que não preciso de você para nada. – Draco que tinha estendido o prato para ela tirou-o de seu alcance, mas então Gina atalhou – exceto para me trazer comida.

Draco ficou olhando Gina comer, depois que ela terminou pegou o prato e colocou-o no chão, começou a beijá-la, Gina começou a rir.

O que esta fazendo? – perguntou afastando o rosto dele para poder olhá-lo melhor.

Não sei estou me sentindo muito idiota - disse Draco, puxou ela para si e ficou abraçado com ela -, mas não consigo parar de agir assim.

O que será de nós Draco? – perguntou Gina, olhando para ele preocupada, não queria forçá-lo a dizer que ia continuar com ela quando fossem achados, mas precisava da segurança dessa afirmação – O que acontecera quando nos tirarem daqui?

Não se preocupe com isso – disse Draco, queria muito ficar com ela, mas não tinha certeza de que poderia fazê-lo, preferia então pensar que não haveria um resgate, aproveitar o máximo de tempo que ficaria com ela sem pensar no futuro – estamos juntos agora isso é o que importa, não é mesmo?

É sim – disse Gina, mas uma sensação de desconforto de apossou dela.

Os dias que se seguiram foram os melhores na vida de Draco, nunca se sentira tão feliz e completo, nem mais imaginava uma vida longe de Gina, sempre afastava de sua mente a possibilidade de ter de ir embora da ilha e deixá-la, fingia para si mesmo que ficariam ali para sempre.

Então um dia Gina saiu para caçar com Draco, acabaram tomando o caminho que levava para onde a chave do portal os tinha enviado, Gina estava atirando bem melhor, mas já estava ficando tarde e ainda não conseguira pegar nenhum animal, então em comum acordo (Draco tirou o arco da mão dela sem paciência) resolveram que ele ia pegar para o almoço, Gina estava vagando aborrecida, não se distanciando muito dele, quando viu um brilho no chão a alguns metros dela, andou ate lá para ver o que era, e encontrou a chave do portal parcialmente enterrada na lama que tinha endurecido depois da chuva, o coração dela disparou, como aquilo tinha acontecido, como a chave tinha vindo parar lá, então lhe ocorreu à resposta, o bichinho devia ter tocado novamente na chave logo depois de ter ido parar na sala de Dumbledore, se eles tivessem ficado mais um pouquinho naquele lugar já estariam de volta a Hogwarts, devia ter sido uma questão de minutos entre eles saírem de lá, e o bichinho tocar na chave.

Gina sentiu um medo se abater sobre o seu coração, olhou a chave, se fossem embora Draco não ficaria com ela, não tinham tocado mais no assunto, mas sabia que Draco não ficaria com ela se voltassem, seria ir de encontro ao seu orgulho, e o orgulho de Draco, estava em primeiro lugar em sua vida, ele não agüentaria os comentários, não agüentaria a pressão das pessoas, provavelmente nem tentaria ficar com ela. Tomou uma decisão, cobriu a chave de terra, ia adiar a decisão de mostrar a chave para Draco, mais tarde a noite voltaria para pegar a chave e guardá-la em um lugar seguro. Saiu apressada para encontrar Draco, queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

Você esta estranha – disse Draco, tinham terminado de comer, mas ainda estavam sentados à mesa.

Não é nada – disse Gina, procurou fazer uma expressão neutra.

Esta chateada comigo? – perguntou preocupado.

Já disse que não é nada – disse se levantando irritada.

Hei se não é nada por que a explosão? – perguntou Draco indo atrás dela, abraçou a por trás – não pode fugir de mim – começou a beijar seu pescoço provocando-a, Gina se libertou dele.

Vou ao lago – disse saindo, precisava pensar, precisava ficar longe dele para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Ficou quase que toda à tarde no lago, resolveu que não mostraria a Draco chave, ia pegá-la durante a noite e guardá-la longe de onde ele pudesse achá-la, devia isso aos dois, devia isso a si mesma, ficar o máximo de tempo junto a ele, aproveitar o que podia de sua campainha, para mantê-la guardada na memória para sempre, ao menos isso lhe restaria quando fossem achados, rezou intimamente para que demorasse bastante.

Gina olhou para a margem do lago e viu Draco olhando-a, há quanto tempo estaria ali? Draco tinha com ele uma coberta, estava sentado sobre umas pedras a contemplá-la. Sorriu quando viu que ela o tinha visto.

Acho que já esta na hora de sair – disse se levantando, pegou a coberta e a abriu para protegê-la do frio quando saísse, o coração de Gina apertou, começou a nadar em direção a ele, estava nua, não tinha mais pudores com relação a ele, foi recebida assim que saiu do lago, Draco a enrolou na coberta e a abraçou.

Eu já estava saindo – disse beijando-o na face – não precisava ter vindo ate aqui.

Não foi sacrifício nenhum – disse dando de ombros – e assim garanto que não ficara doente novamente. Ainda esta com raiva de mim?

Eu não estava com raiva de você – disse Gina – apenas queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

Se você diz... – Draco não tinha acreditado muito – as frutas estão acabando, precisamos pegar mais.

Eu irei buscá-las amanha – disse feliz por sair daquele assunto.

Não houve mais nenhum desentendimento no resto daquela noite, eles foram dormir abraçados, Gina acordou-se durante a noite, lembrou da chave, conseguiu se livrar do abraço de Draco e saiu na noite para recuperar a chave do portal. Usou um saco nas mãos para desenterrá-lo e para levá-lo ate a casa, não podia correr o risco de tocar na chave. Voltou para a casa, cavou a terra atrás dela e enterrou a chave lá.

Onde estava? – perguntou Draco preocupado – Acordei e você tinha sumido.

Gina ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos.

Acordei, estava sem sono e fui andar na areia – disse Gina impassível.

Devia ter me acordado – disse Draco abraçando-a – eu encontraria algo interessante para fazermos – começou a beijá-la, levou-a para cama...

Acordaram cedo na manha seguinte, foram colher as frutas.

Deixe-me pegá-las – disse Draco quando Gina ia subir.

Eu estou acostumada – disse Gina.

Mais toda vez você desce toda arranhada – disse Draco – eu posso muito bem fazê-lo.

Draco você não é acostumado a subir em arvores – disse Gina preocupada – por que não pode parar com as invenções e me deixar subir logo.

Não gosto que suba lá em cima, fico com medo que caia – confessou a contra gosto.

Draco já me viu fazendo isso milhões de vezes por que essa implicância agora? – perguntou Gina.

Não acha que sou capaz? – perguntou Draco ressentido.

Não me lembro de ter dito nada disso – disse Gina com raiva -, mas se faz tanta questão, suba.

Estou indo – disse Draco, contente por fazer valer sua vontade.

Gina viu Draco subir, ele estava indo bem, Gina ficou impressionada, nunca pensara em Draco como alguém que pudesse subir em arvores com tanta naturalidade, nunca pensara em Draco como alguém capaz de fazer esse tipo de coisa, no entanto ele estava a impressioná-la desde que chegaram à ilha, pescando, caçando, subindo em arvores. Prestou mais atenção, ele estava indo muito para o alto.

Draco não suba demais – gritou Gina preocupada – eu já estou impressionada, se era isso o queria.

As frutas melhores ficam no alto – gritou ele continuando a subir.

Não precisamos das melhores – gritou com raiva – precisamos das mais seguras.

Isso é por que vocês Weasley contentam-se com coisas que são apenas boas – disse Draco, fazia tempo que ele não soltava esse tipo de comentário -, mas os Malfoy estão acostumados apenas às coisas ótimas.

Sabe o que ganharia se estivesse aqui embaixo não é seu idiota – gritou Gina furiosa.

Um tapa? – perguntou Draco rindo-se – Por que acha que esperei chegar o mais alto possível para dizer isso?

Draco não vá pra ai – gritou Gina preocupada – esses galhos não agüentaram seu peso.

Isso é besteira... – começou a dizer Draco, mas não conseguiu completar, o galho sobre seus pés se partiu, e Gina sentiu seu coração parar durante os segundos que Draco levou para cair no chão.

Gina correu ate o corpo de Draco caído no chão, ele tinha caído por cima do braço.

Draco, Draco – seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas – você esta bem?

Meu braço – gemeu – ta quebrado...

Deixe-me ver – disse Gina, puxou Draco para ajudá-lo a se erguer, sem querer o machucou, Draco gritou de dor – me desculpe, me desculpe.

Conseguiu fazer Draco se levantar, olhou o braço, estava perfeito.

Tem certeza que quebrou? – perguntou.

Eu senti – disse Draco – esta doendo muito.

Não é tão grave – disse Gina - ele vai colar naturalmente.

Sei que vai – disse Draco com raiva – mas isso não faz com que doa menos.

Não precisa ser grosso comigo – disse Gina – a idéia de subir foi sua.

Eu não disse o contrario – disse Draco, não queria, mas não podia evitar e acabava descontando nela.

Droga Draco – disse Gina – se vai agir assim, então cuide disso sozinho.

Quem disse que preciso de você? – gritou Draco.

Gina saiu sem dizer mais nada em direção e casa, Draco a seguiu. Chegaram. Draco entrou na casa. Gina foi extravasar a raiva atirando.

Draco deitou-se na cama furioso. Gina começou a tirar.

Da pra você parar com esse barulho – perguntou Draco com raiva.

Não, não da – gritou Gina continuando a atirar.

Draco levantou-se da cama furioso, foi para trás da casa, foi em direção dela soltando fumaça, Gina esperou que ele chegasse de queixo erguido.

Algum problema? – perguntou.

Não, nenhum – Draco puxou o arco das mãos dela com força, e atirou em cima do telhado – agora poderá fazer barulho subindo no telhado.

Seu filho da... – disse Gina quando se recuperou do choque, Draco virou-se para ir embora, ela pulou nas costas dele fora de si, mordeu o ombro dele, Draco caiu para trás por cima dela, bateu o braço quebrado com força no chão, soltou um berro de dor. Gina percebeu o que tinha feito.

Draco? – chamou aflita, ia ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Não toque em mim sua idiota – disse furioso, Gina recolheu a mão no mesmo instante.

Eu não queria – disse Gina, se desculpando – juro que não queria, fiquei fora de mim...

Não fale mais comigo sua estúpida – Draco entrou na casa.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, nunca pensara que ele falaria assim com ela, ficou parada como que a ter certeza de que realmente tinha ouvido bem. Depois foi andando lentamente em direção ao lago ficou lá sentada nas pedras olhando perdida para a água intocada.

Gina ficou sem se mexer ate que escureceu, começou a ouvir o barulho dos animais da noite, resolveu que era tempo de voltar. Chegou em casa para ver Draco virando a cara para ela quando chegou. Tinha acabado, e nem tinha precisado voltar para Hogwarts...

Foi para detrais da casa, desenterrou a chave que tinha deixado dentro de um saco, levou para dentro da casa, colocou o saco com a chave em cima da mesa e desembrulhou a chave, a pequena ilha dentro da cúpula ficou exposta, Draco ficou um tempo olhando para ela sem dizer nada, depois falou friamente gelando os ossos de Gina.

Quando pretendia me contar? – perguntou.

Eu não pretendia lhe contar – disse Gina sem olhá-lo.

O estranho é que pensei que podia confiar em você – disse Draco seco -, esqueci que era uma Weasley.

Gina sentiu uma lagrima rolar por seu rosto. Apresou-se em enxugá-la.

Bem, agora que lembrou acho que podemos ir – disse impassível, Draco se aproximou – no três então... Um...Dois...Três.

Sentiram o familiar puxão no umbigo. Seus pés tocaram a sala do diretor. Dumbledore olhou-os espantado. Eles deixaram a chave do portal cair no chão e rolar para longe deles.

Ah então foi isso? – disse Dumbledore, olhando curioso para a chave do portal – Estranho, revistei o escritório mais de mil vezes me perguntando qual dos meus maravilhosos objetos tinha sido responsável pelo sumiço de você, mas não dei pela falta da chave, acho que estou ficando velho.

Sorte nossa - disse Draco secamente.

O Malfoy quebrou o braço – disse Gina, a voz dela estava sem vida – ele poderia ir para a enfermaria enquanto eu esclareço as coisas?

Claro, claro que sim – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

Gina observou Draco deixar a sala, lançou-lhe um ultimo olhar triste, o olhar de despedida do passado.

Senhorita Weasley também esta machucada de alguma forma? – perguntou Dumbledore.

Não... Não – disse Gina rapidamente, é apenas meu coração – estou bem...

Então talvez queira me explicar como aconteceu – pediu Dumbledore.

Gina disse para ele que ficaram sozinhos na sala, e que por engano tocaram a chave, explicou que quando caíram na ilha estava chovendo e perderam a chave no meio do lamaçal, que então quando acharam, a chave levou um bichinho da mata para Hogwarts no lugar deles, disse que hoje é que tinha encontrado a chave (não queria mentir, mas era necessário), quando andavam perto do local onde a chave os levara, e só então puderam voltar.

Provavelmente o bichinho tocou a chave novamente quando veio parar aqui – disse Dumbledore, chegando à mesma conclusão de Gina -, mas e o senhor Malfoy como quebrou o braço?

Ele caiu de uma arvore – disse Gina impassível – um pouco antes de acharmos a chave.

Acontecimentos interessantes. – disse Dumbledore cansado – Acho que já esta dispensada senhorita Weasley, talvez deva ir logo ver seu irmão. Estava aflito de preocupação. A escola não avisou seus pais, achamos melhor dar mais tempo para que vocês reaparecessem.

Dumbledore, não queria ser intrometida, mas qual a razão de uma chave do portal que leve aquele lugar? – perguntou curiosa.

Ah, bem era para onde eu ia quando tinha férias do castelo, mas não tive mais oportunidade depois do começo da guerra – disse Dumbledore – e antes que pergunte a proteção contra aparatação é um mal necessário para se manter a privacidade.

Gina foi embora, vagando como um fantasma pelos corredores da escola, tudo aquilo lhe parecia familiar e ao mesmo tempo distante, quando deu por si estava em frente à enfermaria, ficou um tempo em frente à porta, e depois abriu. Encontrou Draco sendo atormentado por Madame Pomfrey.

Não pode ir embora agora – disse a velha senhora – tende ficar um tempo para se recuperar, se alimentar melhor...

Não preciso de nada disso – disse Draco desdenhoso, tinha recuperado a velha pose – estou ótimo.

Pois faça como quiser então – disse Madame Pomfrey se irritando e indo para sua sala, Draco virou-se para ir embora, mas então a viu e parou.

Um silêncio constrangedor baixou sobre os dois. Mexeram-se desconfortáveis.

Já falei com Dumbledore – disse baixinho – ele acha que você quebrou o braço momentos antes de acharmos a chave, disse para ele que achamos a chave hoje.

Não vou desmenti-la – disse Draco fechando a cara.

Sei que não vai – disse Gina.

É mesmo? – perguntou ele irônico – E como sabe disso?

Há perguntas que não quer responder – disse Gina triste.

Tem razão Weasley – disse Draco – calculou tudo direitinho.

Não Malfoy – disse Gina - eu errei quando calculava sobre você, pensei que fosse mais do que é – Gina foi embora, deixando Draco sozinho na enfermaria.

Rony a recebeu exultante, perguntando tudo o que tinha acontecido, se o Malfoy tinha judiado dela, ameaçando pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo no salgueiro lutador, Gina correu em dizer que eles quase não tinham se falado na ilha, depois que se livrou de Rony foi para seu quarto ficar sozinha. Droga, antes nunca tivesse conhecido Draco, antes nunca tivesse ficado com ele, conhecê-lo e deixá-lo era infinitamente pior do que nunca tê-lo conhecido.

Nos dias subseqüentes Gina foi voltando a se acostumar à rotina de Hogwarts, o seu único problema era Draco, via-o sempre pelos corredores da escola, nunca falava com ele, nem ele com ela, nem mesmo um olhar os dois trocavam, embora Gina às vezes se pegasse olhando para ele sentindo saudades, tentava sufocar esse sentimento, mas vinha encontrando uma grande dificuldade em fazê-lo.

Draco por mais que quisesse esquecer a Weasley não conseguia, ela estava em seus pensamentos a maior parte do dia, se forçava para não olhar para ela, mas às vezes não conseguia se controlar. Tinha ficado furioso com o braço quebrado e descontara nela. Arrependeu-se disso, mas sabia consciência de que tinha sido melhor assim, a briga que tiveram mais a chave do portal que ela escondeu dele eram motivos perfeitos para a briga, e Draco se aproveitara disso, sabia que era mentira da parte dela dizer que não ia lhe mostrar a chave, essa podia ser a intenção dela a principio, mas ela não conseguiria deixá-lo sofrendo com o braço quebrado se pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-lo. Gina devia estar pensando que ele a odiava, e era melhor que assim continuasse, não podiam ficar juntos. Com o tempo Gina ia ficar com raiva pela indiferença dele e acabaria esquecendo-o, rezava para que um dia pudesse esquecê-la também.

Gina andava pelos corredores do colégio os braços cheios de livros, não tinha tido tempo de guardá-los na mochila, mal podia ver o que estava a sua frente. Draco estava distraído, acabara de sair de uma aula e teria um tempo livre, não viu Gina na sua frente, acabou esbarrando nela, viu-a cair para trás juntos com uma pilha de livros que se espalhou pelo chão, ia estender a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas conseguiu se deter a tempo.

Devia olhar por onde anda Weasley – disse Draco secamente.

Pode me ajudar com os livros – pediu Gina, não deu sinais de que ia se levantar.

Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou Draco, droga o que ela estava fazendo pedindo sua ajuda? Acaso estava louca?

Porque estou pedindo – disse impassível.

Draco estendeu a mão e ajudou-a se levantar, depois apanhou os livros, que Gina achou melhor guardar na mochila desta vez.

Obrigada – disse Gina, se virando para ir embora, Draco a deteve.

Espere! – droga Draco o que esta fazendo? – Me desculpe, a culpa foi minha pelo esbarrão.

Não tem problema - disse Gina ainda impassível – eu estou inteira.

Verdade? – perguntou Draco – Pois eu não estou – lançou-lhe um olhar singular, Gina não conseguiu identificar o que tinha nele.

Como disse? – perguntou confusa, era engano seu ou a frase tinha um duplo sentido mais que claro? – Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer? – mentiu.

Deixa para lá – atalhou Draco, virou-se para ir embora, sentiu uma mão macia tocar de leve seu braço, parou ficando de costas para ela.

Eu sinto saudades – disse Gina baixinho, viu Draco se contrair tenso.

Pois eu não sinto nada – disse friamente.

Eu não acredito em você – disse simplesmente.

Eu não me admiro, deve ser reconfortante pensar que alguém como eu poderia gostar de alguém como você – disse secamente – mas a vida não é um conto de fadas Weasley, gente rica não termina com gente pobre, é triste ter de dizê-lo, mas não passa da verdade, assim como você não passou de uma diversão.

Isso! Fique repetindo milhões de vezes, quem sabe um dia não se torne verdade – disse Gina suavemente.

Draco virou-se furioso.

Por que você tem sempre que tornar as coisas mais difíceis? – perguntou Draco.

Sou eu que estou tornando as coisas difíceis? Ou é você com sua covardia? – perguntou também furiosa.

Não estou sendo covarde – disse Draco, segurou os braços dela com força e a puxou para junto de si, precisava fazê-la entender, precisava terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível – estou fazendo o melhor para nós dois, seria covarde se a obrigasse a passar por tudo o que teria de passar.

É engraçado, mas o seu suposto melhor não esta fazendo bem para nenhum de nós dois – disse ironicamente.

Que droga Gina, quem lhe garante que o que sentimos agora não vai passar, quem lhe garante que depois de um certo tempo não vamos nos arrepender? – perguntou Draco - Pode dizer com certeza que eu sou o bastante para deixá-la feliz? Que seria capaz de abdicar de sua família, das pessoas que gosta por mim, ou acha que serei aceito em seu meio?

Minha família nunca, absolutamente nunca daria as costas para mim, independente de quem eu escolhesse para ficar – disse determinada – e quanto aos outros, não preciso de nenhum deles, sim, posso dizer com certeza que ficar ao seu lado me bastaria.

Não sabe do que esta falando – disse Draco soltando-a cansado.

Gina estendeu a mão e repousou-a de leve no rosto de Draco, deu um passou a frente e selou os lábios dele.

Draco, eu tenho certeza absoluta do que quero, só resta saber agora se você também a tem – disse virando-se e indo embora.

Draco ficou olhando ela caminhar lentamente pelo corredor, seu rosto era um espelho da sua indecisão, mas então subitamente ele ficou relaxado e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, ele correu para alcançá-la. Tomou em seus braços e a beijou suavemente. Draco finalmente viu o que queria, tinha tomado sua decisão.

Fim

Nota da autora número três: Por favor, por favor, mandem mensagem dizendo se gostaram ou se odiaram, e quem sabe se quiserem fazer caridade, podiam ate dar opiniões para que eu possa melhorar, tenham piedade dessa pobre alma pretendente à escritora, e digam para ela, se ela escreve decentemente, se tem chances, ou se é um fracasso total e completo (lagrimas), ninguém nunca escreveu para mim.(mais lagrimas) Eu ficaria imensamente feliz se alguém desse sinal de que lia, obrigada.


End file.
